grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Chupacabra
|season = 4 |number = 8 |epnumber = 74 |prodcode = 408 |image = 408-Wu sees a Wældreór.gif |airdate = December 12, 2014 |viewers = 5.07 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'The Amazing Race' Adjusted Up; No Adjustment for 'Constantine', 'Cristela' or 'Hawaii Five-0' |writer = Brenna Kouf |director = Aaron Lipstadt |co-stars = Brandon Quinn as Creepy Voice Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2014 = X }} "'}} is the eighth episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the seventy-fourth episode overall. It first aired on December 12, 2014 on NBC. Press Release A BLOODTHIRSTY LEGEND COMES TO LIFE -- An unsuspecting traveler brings a blood-sucking legend with him to Portland, and Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) find themselves investigating the gruesome trail of "El Chupacabra." Meanwhile, Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) prepare to leave for their long-overdue honeymoon as they are met with more threats regarding their marriage. Elsewhere, Viktor (guest star Alexis Denisof) and Adalind (Claire Coffee) decide to take a trip of their own, while Wu (Reggie Lee) decides to confront Nick about what he has been seeing. Bitsie Tulloch and Sasha Roiz also star. Synopsis In the Dominican Republic, Diego Hoyos and Gabe Reyes take and write down the temperature of one of their patients, and Gabe tells Diego that they need to get going because their flight is in a couple of hours. They go to wash their hands and talk about how they can't wait to be back home. Diego slaps a mosquito on his neck, and they both agree they won't miss the mosquitoes. Later in Portland, Diego arrives home in a cab and is greeted by his wife, Bélem. They kiss and go inside, where Bélem asks Diego about his trip. She tells him he needs to take care of himself better on his next trip because he looks exhausted. At Monroe and Rosalee's home, Monroe looks for his uncle's old camera as Rosalee is in the closet getting a suitcase to pack things for their honeymoon. Monroe says he wishes they could go on a trip and not feel like something is going to go wrong while they're gone because most people don't have to deal with things like "scalp coat wearing madmen or the zombie apocalypse." Rosalee says they have to trust that everyone has things under control without them. Nick and Juliette are in their kitchen getting dinner together, and Nick says he can't remember the last time they had the house to themselves. Juliette mentions that they are eating the same thing as the first night Trubel was there, and she says she hopes that Trubel is okay. In the middle of the night, Diego wakes up in a sweat as the mosquito bite on his neck has gotten bigger. He goes outside to get fresh air, but he soon gets immense pain, causing him to fall to his hands and knees. Suddenly, his hand woges and gets hairy. Nearby, Justin Murray is walking his dog when the dog starts acting up. The dog gets away and runs around the corner barking but suddenly goes silent. Justin goes around the corner and finds his dog's leash on the ground, and he is suddenly attacked by a woged Diego. At Kronenberg Castle, Rispoli looks at a copy of the New York paper reporting Kelly's death 21 years ago and tells Viktor and Adalind about the victims' heads missing, that dental records could not be used, and that the bodies were burned beyond recognition. Adalind tells them that the woman who took her to Nick's house was definitely his mother and that she had her head. Adalind asks how they're going to find her baby, and Rispoli says that the last place anyone saw Kelly was in Portland. The next morning, Diego wakes up next to the freeway with blood on his hands, all around his mouth, and on the front of his shirt. He stumbles around and finds some water, which he used to wash off his hands and face. Nick and Hank arrive to the scene of Justin Murray's murder and Wu briefs them. Wu shows them the body and says it appears his throat was ripped open and his blood drained. The three of them go talk to Manuel Fierros, who was a neighbor of Justin's and the person who found his body. As Nick and Hank ask Manuel questions, Diego walks up the street and zips up his jacket to hide the blood on his shirt. Manuel says although he didn't see what happened, he knows what killed Justin. He tell Wu and the detectives that it was . As Diego arrives home, Bélem rushes out to greet him. She asks where he was, and he tells her he couldn't sleep, so he went for a walk. He points to the crime scene and asks if she knows what happened. She tells him that someone killed Justin and Diego asks if the police know who killed him, and she tells him she doesn't think so. At the precinct, Nick and Hank get information on Justin. They find out he was once arrested for vandalism, but other than that, he is clean. Nick then goes on the internet to search for information on El Chupacabra. Nick tells Hank that since Chupacabra is Spanish, he is going to have Juliette meet them at the trailer because she probably knows something about Chupacabra. At the spice shop, Juliette tells Rosalee she took three pregnancy tests and that they were all negative. Rosalee suggests to Juliette that she should have an MRI then, and Juliette tells her she's been under a lot of stress and says she just needs something for the nausea and headaches. Rosalee says she'll put together enough things to hold her over while she and Monroe are gone, but she tells Juliette if things get worse, then she needs to see a doctor. Juliette gets a call from Nick about meeting him at the trailer, and she says she will. Rosalee gives Juliette the items and they hug. Juliette tells her to have fun on her honeymoon and leaves. As soon as Juliette leaves, the phone rings. Rosalee answers, and the caller tells Rosalee that she made a mistake. The caller says, "Your marriage is an abomination, a cancer on the institution of rightful Wesen marriage." The caller then tells her that there is something at her back door and that it will be her blood next. Rosalee hangs up, grabs something she can use as a weapon, and goes to check things out. When she gets outside, she is horrified to find a dead fox dripping blood, hung up above the back doors. A little while later, Monroe arrives to the shop to make sure Rosalee is alright. Rosalee tells Monroe about what the person on the phone said as he goes to look out the back door. His eyes woge, and he says that he is going to kill the people responsible. At the precinct, Wu goes into Captain Renard's office to talk with him about all the weird cases Nick and Hank have solved over the last few years. Wu says he is wondering how they are solving the cases when the evidence doesn't lead to the suspects. Renard tells him that's why they are good detectives, that "they see things we can't." Renard's phone rings, and he says he has to answer it, so Wu leaves. Tavitian is calling to tell Renard that they need to meet and that he's in Portland. At work, Diego takes his temperature, and Gabe comes into the room to ask him if he is okay. Diego tells him he has a little fever, but he'll be okay. Gabe tells him he should go home and get some rest. Diego asks Gabe if they talked last night because he can't remember what he did, and Gabe tells him not after they got home. At the trailer, Juliette tells Nick and Hank that her grandma used to blame everything on Chupacabra. Nick then finds a diary entry on the Wældreór. Juliette reads the entry because it is in Spanish, and they discover that a Wældreór is a Wesen suffering from a rare blood disease related to . Nick gets a call from Monroe who tells him about the Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen attack on Rosalee, and Nick tells him they are on their way. Later that night, Diego is still working, but his fever is clearly affecting him, and he is struggling to write anything legible. He drops his pen and clenches his hand as the blood in his veins visibly turns a greenish-blue color. He starts stumbling around his office and ends up making his way to the parking garage. Gabe walks into Diego's office and notices things are knocked over and goes to the parking garage to look for him. He finds Diego on his hands and knees, and goes over to him, but Diego, woged as a Wældreór, attacks him. A woman in her car sees Diego sucking Gabe's blood and starts backing up her car as Diego starts to run at her. At the spice shop, Monroe shows Nick and Hank the dead fox, and Nick says they'll need it as evidence. Monroe tells them about the call Rosalee got and tells the detectives that if he finds who did this, he will kill them. Nick tells him they think it was someone at their wedding who told somebody else. Nick tells him about the people Trubel helped identify as possible Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen members and tells Monroe he's been monitoring two of them. Monroe tells Nick to give him their names, and Nick says not yet because they don't know how many people are involved, with Hank adding that they want to catch every one of them. Wu calls Hank's phone and tells the detectives about the parking garage attack. Nick tells Monroe that he and Hank need to go, and Nick and Juliette agree that Monroe and Rosalee need to stay with them. Elsewhere, Diego is still woged as he runs around and chases a woman walking down a street. The woman manages to get into her house before Diego can get her, and Diego is chased away by two men in her house that come running armed with a bat and a crowbar. Nearby, Wu and Franco are driving around looking for Gabe's attacker. Suddenly, Diego, still woged, walks in front of the car, forcing Wu to slam on the breaks. Diego runs, and Wu gets out of the car, goes after him, and tells Franco to call for backup. Wu eventually finds Diego no longer woged on his hands and knees on the side of the street and doesn't realize he is the person he is looking for. Wu asks him if he was attacked, but Diego tells him he doesn't know. Wu tells him to stay put as Franco drives up. He tells Wu he drove all the way around but didn't see anything, and when Wu turns around, Diego is gone. At the hospital, Nick and Hank talk to Gabe about what he remembers before he was attacked. He tells them he thought he saw Diego on the ground and thought he may have fallen, but when he walked up to him, it wasn't Diego. He tells them that the person he saw was wearing Diego's clothes and going towards Diego's car, but he can't explain what he saw. He tells the detectives that he saw Diego earlier in the day and thinks he is sick. Renard arrives at his meeting place with Tavitian, and Tavitian walks up and gets into the vehicle. Tavitian says there's a rumor that the Resistance has a very important child. They discuss some of the things that went on the night that Diana was taken back from Viktor soon after Renard handed her over. Renard tells Tavitian that Diana is with the Grimm that he hired and that the Resistance has been betrayed. Tavitian asks why he didn't tell them that he knew about Kelly Burkhardt, and he says it's because there is a mole in the Resistance, bringing up how Adalind and Diana barely escaped Europe. Renard tells Tavitian he should find out who the mole is, and Tavitian says the Resistance is going to find Diana and tells Renard that he is going to help them. Nick and Hank arrive at Diego and Bélem's house. Bélem lets them in and tells them she has been calling Diego, but he hasn't answered. The detectives tell her that Gabe was attacked and that they think Diego may have been involved. She woges into a Coyotl, and Nick tells her he isn't going to hurt her or Diego. He asks if Diego is Wesen too, and she says that he is a Coyotl also. Diego arrives home, but when he sees Bélem talking to the detectives, he goes around to the back of the house where he pukes up blood. Bélem tells the detectives that Diego recently got home from a trip, and they tell her that he may be very sick. Nick gives her his card and tells her to have Diego call as soon as he gets home. As Nick and Hank leave, they find Wu waiting for them. He tells them he needs them to answer some questions, and because their job requires a stable mind, he is going to quit because he is far from stable right now. He tells them he doesn't know what's real anymore and that he's seeing things he can't explain. He tells them he hopes whatever the reason is that they're leaving him in the dark is a good reason and walks towards his car. Nick and Hank agree they need to come clean with Wu and go after him. Nick tells Wu to tell them what he saw, but Wu tells Nick to start with Theresa Rubel and the books she had. Inside the Hoyos' house, Bélem hears a crash in the kitchen and goes to check it out, and she finds Diego lying on the ground with a bloody mouth and hands. She asks him what's going on, and he says he doesn't know. She tells him he's very sick, and he says he might have done something very awful. Bélem goes to call for an ambulance, but before anyone answers, Diego woges again and attacks her from behind. Outside the house, Nick and Hank talk to Wu about Trubel and that she was put in jail after the double murder. Wu asks who let her out, and Nick says he did. Wu says he wants to talk to her, but Nick tells him she's gone. Suddenly, they hear Bélem scream inside the house, so all three of them run inside. They find Bélem on the ground trying to back away as Diego advances towards her. Nick and Hank go after Diego as Wu watches, stunned at what he sees. Nick and Hank tell Wu to get Bélem out of there, and after initially freezing, he goes to help her up. Nick and Hank are finally able to get Diego handcuffed, and Wu realizes that Bélem is seeing the same thing he is, and he pulls out his gun. Nick goes to stop Wu, and Wu's gun goes off pointed at the ceiling. Wu sees Diego appearing normal again and asks what's happening, and Nick tells him that Diego is Wesen and that he's sick, and what he saw is real. Bélem runs up, and Nick tells her that Diego is infected, but he knows someone who can help him. As Nick calls Monroe to ask him to meet at the spice shop, Hank goes after Wu, who is heading out the door in shock. Hank is unable to catch up to Wu, however, and Wu drives away. Monroe tells Rosalee and Juliette what's going on and that they need to get to the spice shop. As Juliette stands up, she gets a little pain in her head, and Rosalee tells her she needs to take care of herself, so she should stay home. At the spice shop, Rosalee shows Monroe the recipe for the cure that they need to use to help Diego. Rosalee says Diego is infected with a disease similar to Dengue fever. Monroe asks if he is contagious, and Rosalee says only to Wesen through fluid exchange and that they need to be careful. Nick, Hank, Bélem, and Diego arrive, and Rosalee says they have to hurry because if Diego has been infected for more than 48 hours, he could permanently become a Wældreór, although he wouldn't live very long. Rosalee and Monroe start collecting what they need, and Rosalee says she only has enough of one of the ingredients for one dose of the cure. Hank gets a syringe out of a drawer as the cure needs to be injected into Diego's spine. Bélem suddenly collapses and starts convulsing. She starts to get up and turns into a Wældreór. Bélem tries to attack Nick, but he takes her down to the ground and Hank quickly helps him hold her down. They handcuff her as Monroe and Rosalee finish making the cure. They roll Bélem onto her stomach as Rosalee comes over with the cure and asks who they should give it to since they only have one dose. Diego quickly grabs the syringe and injects it into Bélem's spine, curing her. Diego tells Bélem he loves her as his face ripples, and he tries not to change back into a Wældreór. He asks Nick to kill him, but Nick says they can help him. Diego tells him it's too late. He stands up and woges back into a Wældreór. As he runs to attack, Hank shoots him twice. Bélem goes over to him, crying as he tells her he loves her one last time and dies. At a bar, Wu drinks and reflects on all the weird things he's seen the last few years. Suddenly, he sees an Aswang in the mirror and throws his drink at the mirror, shattering it. He yells as he backs into a couple people and starts swinging at them. At Monroe and Rosalee's house, Nick and Hank tell Monroe and Rosalee that they will get everything wrapped up with the Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen before they get back from their honeymoon. Hank says the officer will sit outside the house until they leave in the morning. Everyone hugs, and Nick and Hank leave. Rosalee tells Monroe that they are going on their honeymoon and that they will have an amazing time, and they won't let other people screw it up. Outside, Nick tells the officer to keep an eye out, and they leave to look for Wu. A little while later, Monroe brings their suitcases downstairs and Rosalee makes sure he called the cab company, and he says he did. Monroe looks out the window and says since Officer Acker will be out there all night, they should do something, and Rosalee says she will make him a snack. Wu is put into the drunk tank by another officer who apologizes, but says he has no choice. Monroe goes outside to bring Officer Acker the snack. When Monroe approaches him in his patrol car, Acker turns to look at him, shocking Monroe because he is wearing a Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen mask. From behind, another member hits Monroe in the head, knocking him out. At home, Juliette looks in the mirror and suddenly gets a strong headache. She then woges into a Hexenbiest, causing her to scream. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Coyotl *Wældreór *Skalengeck (seen in Grimm Diaries only) Diseases *Ka Dinga Pepo Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from , , , , , , , , and was reused (flashbacks). Images from and were reused as well. *The opening quote for this episode was the first to be in Spanish since , but unlike that episode, there was no translation given. Continuity *Wu is told the truth about Wesen. *Renard meets with Tavitian to discuss what the Resistance plans to do next. *Monroe is kidnapped by Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen members. *Juliette becomes a Hexenbiest as a side effect of the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester potion, marking the first time a human has been changed into a Wesen, not including the instance Adalind regained her powers. Trivia *The opening quote roughly translated means: "Cuide su rebaño, nunca deje su lado. Cuide su sangre, el Chupacabra tiene hambre." "Take care of your flock, never leave their side. Watch your blood, for the Chupacabra is hungry." *A humorous in the episode can be heard after a man tells nearby concerned neighbors that he saw El Chupacabra, and someone off-screen says, "¿Estás borracho?" which means "Are you drunk?" *When the scene shifts to Wu sitting at a bar, the first lines of the song "From Now On" by that are heard playing in the background are: "I had a vision about this very thing." "But it's probably in my head." *When Wu pulls the tarp off the victims at the first crime scene, 'NWN2POLY' is spray painted in yellow paint on the street. This is a reference to the role playing video game Neverwinter Nights 2. References fa:فصل4:_قسمت_8 Category:2014 Grimmy Award Winners